Mirrorcest
by SlashLover93
Summary: I'm in love with the girl behind the mirror."
1. The girl behind the mirror

I'm in love, not with sora or riku.I'm in love with the girl behind the mirror that looks like me but isn't me. She has beautiful golden blonde hair, creamy pale skin, & light, sapphire blue eyes, shes so different from me even in personality, shes shy, quiet, sweet, caring, & she loves to draw. She's like an angel, shes my angel. Shes my best friend, my other half, & my lover. She makes me smile & laugh. She makes me happy. Shes always there, she never leaves me, & she promised me she never would. She wipes my tears away when I cry, & always listens to my problems. Shes there for me & I'm there for her. People don't understand, they never will, so they'll never find out, not even my friends. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have her & I'll never let her go.I want her with me always, & if shes not, my world around me would be nothing but darkness, I would be so lost without her, I'd rather die then be without her. She is my light, shes the one who keeps the smile on my face, she keeps me happy.

**This is my first kairixnamine! Whatcha think? Should this be a one shot or should I make more?**


	2. Good Morning

I woke up, went into the bathroom, & took a shower. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me, & then went over to the fogged up mirror.  
I wiped the fog up with my hand, & smiled when I saw my reflection. She smiled back at me with those big beautiful eyes.  
"Good morning namine." I said to her.  
"Good morning kairi." She said with her low, angelic voice.  
Her arms came out of the mirror & grabbed my hands, then her head came out. I crashed my lips onto hers, when we broke a part she put her hand on my cheek.  
"I love you kairi"  
I sat my hand on the hand that she had on my cheek.  
"I love you too namine"  
Then she slowly went back into the mirror.  
I always have good mornings, because this happens every morning.


	3. That was close

I was the last girl in the girl's locker room. I always shower & change slowly so I am the last girl in the locker room & me & Namine can spend some alone time with each other. I walk to the mirror that hung on the wall by the lockers to see her. Her fragile arms came out, went around my waist, & pulled me closer to the mirror, so close that my whole body touch the mirror. I put my arms in the mirror & wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer. My whole body was touching her whole body. We fit together like a puzzle piece. Then are lips touched.

"OH MY GOD! KAIRI!?" Someone yelled. Startling me & Namine. Namine Disappeared & I nervously turn around to see Selphie looking suprised, shocked, & disgusted.

"Kairi what was that?" Selphie asked.

"What was what?" I asked acting innocently.

"You were making out with a blond haired girl in the mirror."

I pretended to be confused, "What are you talking about?"

Selphie looked annoyed & rolled her eyes. She came over by me & looked in the mirror only to see me & her. Selphie looked at me with an embarrassed smile.

"I guess I'm just seeing things. Sorry Kairi."

"It's ok Selphie."

"I just came to ask you if you want to go to the mall with me?"

"Sure."

"Cool." Selphie said, before she walked to the door. She turned to look at me before she left.

"Coming?"

"In a minute." I told her.

Selphie walked out of the girls locker room & Namine reappeared in the mirror.

"That was close." She said in relief.

"Yeah."


	4. You are enough

Sora & I were at the beach. He told me he had to leave again to save the worlds. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm coming with you."

Sora pulled his hand out my grip. "It's to dangerous Kairi. It's better if you stay here."

"Remember when I told you I'm coming with you next time you go save the worlds, no matter what you say?" I asked him angrily.

I didn't want to be separated from him again. He might not be the one I love, but he was before Namine came. I still care deeply for him. He's my best friend. Sora walked closer to the shore, so he was half on the beach & half in the water.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I'll come back, I promise."

Last time he said that, it took him a year to come back. I was about to protest, but a light came down & when it was gone so was Sora.

"Sora!" I cried running to the spot were Sora used to stand. I fell to my knees, covered my eyes with my hands, & cried.

"Kairi?" I heard Namine say softly. She sounded concerned.

I slowly removed my hands from my eyes to see her as my reflection in the water. Her eyes were full of sadness & concern, & her lips were in a frown. Her hand came out of the water & tried to wipe away my tears, but they kept on falling.

"He'll be back Kairi."

I wanted to say I was ok, but then I'd just be lying, so I just closed my eyes & let the tears fall.

"I care for Sora too Kairi. To tell you the truth I fell in love with him when I met him. When he went to sleep to regain his memories, I missed him so much, he was my first friend. I blamed myself because it was my fault. Ever since then I been watching over him, doing what ever it takes to keep Sora happy & safe, & now he has Roxas. So he'll be ok. He'll be back soon, but for now we still have each other."

I smiled at her, but then looked away, turning my gaze to the sandy ground.

"Ain't I good enough for you Kairi?" Namine asked, she sounded hurt.

Those words stuck a knife right into my heart. Of course she was enough for me, shes all I need, but I'm not acting like it.

I turned my gaze back to the water, but Namine wasn't there, it was just me.

I hurt Namine, so I hurt myself. I covered my eyes with my hands again & cried, cried so hard that my tears started to burn.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I knew that touch, nobody else had such a soft, gentle, angelic touch. I looked to my side to see Namine kneeling next to me.

I was surprised to see her at my side. "Namine?"

Namine had tears in her eyes. "I love you so much Kairi. I'll never hurt you. I'll never leave you. You'll never be alone, I'll always be there. I'd do anything for you."

I wiped my tears away, then wiped Namine's tears away. "I love you too Namine. Your the most important person to me. & I'm sorry for making you think that I thought you weren't enough for me. You are enough. Your all I need."

Namine smiled making me smile too. She hugged me tightly & I hugged her back. I trialed my hand up her dress, in her underwear & started to rub her, making her moan.

"Namine." I whispered in her ear.

I wanted her, I wanted her so much.

She lifted her head of my shoulder to look at me, then she crashed her lips to mine.


End file.
